


Now Mr Ratliff, I Want To Hear You Scream.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing, Teacher/Ex-student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt wild card/The fist time for angst bingo, Kinkbingo Anal sex, #34 Foreplay for 69-smut, #59 scream for lover100 and #47 writers choice/Oral sex for 50kinkyways.. Third part of the Mr & Mr verse. AU. Tommy and Adam finally get to have some privacy and they make the most of it. <br/>Previous fics in this verse,<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/304309">Mr. Lambert</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/339544">Mr Ratliff </a>. Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Mr Ratliff, I Want To Hear You Scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.

He starts easing his parents into the idea of Adam, Mr Lambert, being more than his teacher almost right after school starts. He tells them he ran into Mr Lambert at his local coffee place and it's not really a lie, because he goes there a lot; he's a coffee addict. But he did plan to meet Adam there, it wasn't a coincidence, but he tells his parents it is. He tells them that Adam seems like a cool guy outside of the classroom and he studied some stuff that really is interesting. He's signed up for creative writing at college; he really likes it. He likes writing poetry, song lyrics and stories and Adam encourages him, always has. After a few 'run ins' with Mr Lambert, his parents don't seem to see it as weird when he starts calling Mr Lambert Adam. They seem to think it's a sign he's growing up, making friends with someone older, someone educated. He hates deceiving them, but they'd never accept him being with Adam otherwise. He doesn't like lying and he knows Adam hates feeling like he's made Tommy lie to his family, but it's not like that; he doesn't like the lies, but they’re worth it.  
　  
So when he gets out of the shower, bumps into his Mom and tells her he's going to meet Adam, she doesn't even looked bothered or like she thinks it's weird. He goes to his room, puts on some casual clothes, because if he dressed up then his Mom would realize something was up; he doesn't dress up. He owns maybe two button up shirts and he didn't buy them. He does put on a little eye liner, but then he used to wear that to school, so it won't make his Mom thinks he's going on a date. He's never been on a date with Adam. They've gone places, but never called it a date anyway. He's never been to Adam's house either. He takes his car, trying his best not to speed. He feels oddly anxious, but it's not like he's never been alone with Adam or even outside of class with him. This feels different, he's going to Adam's house, to have dinner and hopefully more. He hasn't been touched by anyone but himself since the day before his graduation. He really wants Adam to touch him, always wants that. It'll be the first time he's been to Adam's place, because it was too risky when he was still a student.  
　  
He pulls up feeling nervous and excited. He gets to be alone with Adam, in his house, no interruptions, no one to worry about. They've slept together twice, but both times they had been at risk of being caught, of Adam getting in trouble, but that won't happen again. They’re not in class any more. They won't even have to worry about being walked in on. He can't wait to be with Adam, truly alone for the first time. He gets out the car, grinning like a fool, but he doesn't care, he gets to be alone with Adam, for real alone. He knocks on the door and then he shoves his hands in his pockets, waiting. Adam opens the door smiling and Tommy's still trying to get used to seeing him without a tie, not wearing a shirt. He looks good in jeans and a T-shirt though, they're good and it makes Tommy want to kiss him.  
　  
"Hello." Adam smiles.  
　  
"Hey." Tommy says, stepping inside before he reaches up for a kiss. He keeps it short, but it's enough for now. Adam shuts the door and Tommy feels himself relax. He always feels so good when he's around Adam. He loves being around him, more than anything else in the world.   
　  
"I cooked, are you hungry?" Adam asks.   
　  
"You can cook? And I'm always hungry." Tommy smiles.  
　  
"I cook, ever since I went to college and pretty much had to learn." Adam shrugs, leading Tommy to the kitchen. He pulls out a chair at the table for Tommy, gets him a coffee, doesn't ask Tommy how he takes it, because he already knows; they've had coffee together enough times. Because having coffee together can be viewed a lot of different ways, no one could be sure they were dates if they saw. This will be the first time anyone other than, like, family has cooked for him. He's dated, he's hooked up, but none of them ever made dinner for him.  
　  
"I'll be living at home, so I'll still get fed, maybe I should learn anyway." Tommy knows he's young, but he thinks he'll be with Adam forever, he wants that. He doesn't need to be old to know what his heart wants and it wants Adam. He's glad he won't be going to some far away college. He has everything he wants here; a family and a man he loves. But it'd be nice to know how to cook for whenever he does move out.  
　  
"I can teach you." Adam offers as he gets out some plates.  
　  
"I'd like that." Tommy nods. Adam's taught him more than any teacher ever has, about everything, life and sex and how to be a man, go after what he wants. Adam's smart, driven, caring and just a good man. The youngest teacher on staff and everyone talks about how well he'll do. Tommy doesn't want to ever ruin that, knows he shouldn't have pushed to be with Adam the way he had, but he couldn't resist. He's never dated someone who made him want to be a better person than he is, but Adam does. The first time he met Adam, he'd known he was different from every other teacher he'd met.  
　  
They talk about everything. Adam's always been easy to talk to, and Tommy always feels himself opening up to Adam; he doesn't think he'd have even had the confidence to apply for college if it hadn't been for Adam. He tells Adam about his family, things he's been doing and Adam does the same. He likes talking to Adam, likes listening to him. The food Adam cooks is good and Tommy feels more and more relaxed, doesn't even know why he was worried now. They go watch a movie after, sat together on the couch and Tommy lasts maybe ten minutes before he leans in and kisses Adam. It feels so good to kiss him and know it's allowed. Adam isn't his teacher anymore; he's a week into the summer and kissing Adam is just as good when it's not forbidden. Being with Adam when he wasn't meant to was thrilling, but he wants to be open about being Adam's boyfriend more than he wants that thrill.  
　  
"Mmmm, I love kissing you." Adam says quietly when he breaks the kiss so they can take a breath.  
　  
"Let me do it again then." Tommy grins.  
　  
"Was going to take this slow, give you the date you deserve." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Kissing is slow; for us." Tommy points out. They've kissed, they've fucked, but more often than not they've skipped most the bases and gone almost straight for the home run. He's never gotten on his knees for Adam, even though he's been dreaming of sucking Adam's cock ever since he walked into class and saw Adam standing at the front of the classroom. Maybe he'll get a chance to do that for the first time tonight.  
　  
"True. But when I kiss you, I want more, it's never enough. I wanted to pamper you, make you dinner, do something romantic. Not that fucking you over my table in my classroom wasn't hot, but I want to give you more. I know you say you don't care about missing out on the stuff your friends get to do with people they’re dating, but I want to give you as much as I can." Adam says, his hands gentle on his arms, petting him.  
　  
"Adam, I love you and that's worth a little secrecy. I don't need what they have, because I've got what I want, you." It's the first time he's said the words and it feels right, probably because he's been falling for Adam since they met.  
　  
Adam kisses him, deep and passionate, but somehow still sweet and tender. Tommy shifts, breaking the kiss so that he can climb into Adam's lap, kiss him again, slow and deep. They've not just skipped over dating, they've skipped out on foreplay as well, but they can have that now. It's just him and Adam in this room, far away from school property. Adam pulls back from the kiss, his hands on Tommy's waist makes him want to grind down, but Adam's probably ended the kiss to talk, so Tommy holds back.  
　  
"I love you too, so much." Adam says, almost hesitant, but Tommy knows that Adam means it. It might not be perfect to other people, but it is for them, which really at the end of the day is all that matters.  
　  
"Kiss me again." Tommy demands. He's not good at talking about the way he feels, which is why he's surprised he managed to say I love you first. But he can show Adam how he feels, how much he wants and needs Adam, with his body.  
　  
Adam kisses him, hungrily, taking control of the kiss, even though Tommy's the one on top. He doesn't mind even a little bit, lets Adam lead, happy to follow, pleasure making his whole body feel like it's been electrified. They've kissed a few times, but never like this, him in Adam's laps, both of their cocks trapped in denim, grinding together slowly, both of them fully clothed. If this is what foreplay is like with Adam, then he's been missing out. He could do this forever, it just feels so good. He's never really made out with anyone quite like this before. Normally kissing was just a lead up to more, but when he kisses Adam, it feels like he could do it for hours, but he's pretty sure his dick would fall off if he just made out with Adam for hours. There's foreplay and there's giving himself blue balls; it's a fine line.  
　  
He sits back a little, his ass against Adam's hard dick. He hates breaking the kiss, but getting Adam's T-shirt off makes up for it. The moment Adam's T-shirt hits the ground, Adam starts tugging at the hem of Tommy's shirt. He lifts his arms up, lets Adam strip him. When he'd hooked up with people in the past, he hadn't really liked being naked, but when he strips off in front of Adam, the way Adam looks at him makes him feel beautiful, sexy. Skin to skin is better anyway, he loves the way Adam's chest feels against him, warm and solid and Tommy melts against him, soft kisses, each one longer than the last and one of Adam's hands on his ass, guiding the movement of his hips as he rocks against Adam. It feels so good, so when Adam goes still, stops kissing him, he blinks, a little confused about why they’re stopping, just when he was starting to really, really enjoy foreplay.   
　  
"We can move this to my bedroom if you want?" Adam offers.   
　  
"Yeah, let’s do that." He can't ever imagine saying no to that question when it comes from Adam. He gets off Adam's lap, waits for Adam to get up, lead the way, seen as it's the first time he's been to Adam's house, he doesn't know the way to the bedroom and it makes him feel a little nervous again. It's not like he's going to walk into Adam's bedroom and find out he's some kind of psychopath; this isn't a horror movie. He likes horror movies, but doesn't want his life to be like one, he'd rather it be more like a porno when he's alone with Adam.  
　  
Adam crowds close, his hands on Tommy's zipper before he can even blink. Adam gets his jeans open, pushes them down to about mid-thigh, trapping Tommy's legs, so if he moves, he will fall over. Adam goes down to his knees with a grace Tommy is sure he's personally never managed. As much as he wants to suck off Adam, he's not about to turn down a blowjob from Adam; he's not stupid. Adam smiles at him, eyes sparkling as he works his hand inside to get Tommy's cock and pull it out. He looks beyond amazing, cheeks a little flushed, pupils blown. If he ever wants to get himself off in the future, well, he knows what he'll be thinking of; Adam like this. They really have been missing out by skipping foreplay. Adam puts one hand on Tommy's hip, holding him steady easily and then his other hand wraps around the base of Tommy's cock, every movement painfully slow.  
　  
"Adam fuck, stop teasing me, do something, please." He likes foreplay, but Adam on his knees, in front of him, Tommy's dick in his hand, it's like the world’s biggest tease.   
　  
"Want something, Mr Ratliff?" Adam purrs. He has such a sexy voice, and Tommy thinks he could get off on just Adam talking dirty to him, maybe he'll try that out one day, but not today. He's alone with Adam in his house for the first time, he's going to make the most out of the privacy they've finally managed to get after so long of having to sneak around to avoid Adam getting fired.  
　  
"I want your mouth, Adam." He's not sure why it still turns him on to sometimes call Adam by his surname and to get called by his; it's a weird kink maybe, but not one he really cares, because it gets them both off, so it's not a problem at all.  
　  
"Where do you want my mouth?" Adam asks, pressing a soft kiss to Tommy's left hipbone and then the right.  
　  
"Want your mouth on my cock, Mr Lambert, please sir." Fuck, sex has never been like this. He's more turned on by foreplay with Adam than he had been with full sex with some people. He's not ashamed to beg Adam, not when his mouth is so close to where Tommy wants it to be.  
　  
"Do you know what I want right now, Tommy?" Adam asks, his breath ghosting over the head of his cock, so close, but not close enough.  
　  
"No." He has no clue what Adam wants, only knows what he wants.  
　  
"Now, I want to make you scream, Mr Ratliff. I want to hear the sounds you make when you’re not trying to be quiet." Adam says in a sexy growl and then his tongue flicks teasingly over the head of Tommy's dick and a bolt of pleasure shots threw him. He feels weak in the knees and Adam's not even blowing him yet, but he can't let Adam know that.   
　  
"You want to make me scream? It's going to take more than that." Tommy says cockily.   
　  
"Oh believe me, I have a lot more than that planned." Adam smirks and then he sucks the head of Tommy's dick into his mouth, warm wet heat and suction enough to make him groan out loud. This is the first time he's not had to worry at all about nobody hearing them, so he lets the sounds pour out as Adam takes more of him into his mouth. He's not screaming yet, but he doesn't think Adam was being arrogant when he said he wanted to make Tommy scream, because he's pretty sure Adam will make him scream before they even pass from foreplay to full on anal sex. He wants both and normally he'd be rushing to get into bed, to get to the fucking. But Adam's mouth is amazing, taking more and more of him every time he bobs his head, lips tight around his shaft. He's only really had sloppy blowjobs before, enthusiastic, which usually made up for lack of experience, but Adam's skilled and enthusiastic about giving head, moaning around Tommy's cock, hard in his jeans, like he's really getting off on this.   
　  
"Adam, fuck Adam." he puts a hand in Adam's hair, but just to steady himself. Adam doesn't need guiding and Tommy isn't about to pull on his hair, seems like a dick move. But he likes the way Adam's hair feels under his hand, soft and warm, another point of connection between him and Adam. Feeling connected to someone during sex is different to what he's used to, when a fucks just a fuck and nothing more. When Adam takes him into his throat, Tommy curses loudly, so fucking glad they’re alone, but he feels like he's going to fall on his ass; his legs are so weak.  
　  
"Adam, gotta sit down, shit, gonna fall." Tommy groans and Adam pulls back, stays knelt down though. He taps Tommy's foot till he lifts it, pulling off Tommy's shoe and then does the same to the other. Adam pulls off his jeans and underwear in one go, leaving Tommy naked while he's still half dressed.  
　  
"Sit on the edge of the bed." Adam tells him, voice a little rough from where he's been going down on Tommy.   
　  
He doesn't need to be told twice, stumbling over to the foot of the bed, his legs feeling like they’re shaking and he can't remember ever feeling this worked up. Christ, he'd never thought he'd be the type to go for an older guy, his teacher no less, but he's so glad he took the risk, not just because of the amazing sex, but the way Adam makes him feel all the time. He sits down, legs spread wide and Adam walks over, sinks to his knees again, shouldering his way between Tommy's legs.  
　  
"You look so good like this, so fucking perfect." Adam says hotly, jacking Tommy's dick, one, twice and then his mouth is on Tommy again and he feels like his eyes are going to roll back in his skull. He tries to memorize every little trick Adam uses, the way he moves his tongue over all the most sensitive spots, because he fully intends to reciprocate; and soon. When Adam's tongue trails under his dick, licks at his balls, it has him squirming and then Adam's tongue flicks over his hole and all he can do is shout Adam's name. He lets his body fall back onto the bed, trying to get his legs spread wider and he hums, pleased when Adam throws Tommy's legs up over his shoulders, shuffling closer and really get his mouth on Tommy.  
　  
He's officially in love with Adam's mouth. He's only had someone's mouth on his ass once and he really, really likes it and Adam's good at it, as good as he was when he was sucking dick, which was really fucking good. He's moaning like crazy, hips bucking a little, he feels out of control and control isn't something he can normally just hand over, but he trusts Adam, so giving Adam his trust is kind of easy. His dick is throbbing, tip slick with pre-come and he's so close to coming, wants it so bad, but not yet.  
　  
"Stop, need you to stop for a second." Tommy croaks out and Adam stops right away, proving yet again that he's not wrong at all to trust Adam the way he does.  
　  
"You okay, baby?" Adam asks, looking worried.  
　  
"Don't wanna come yet, I want to blow you." He's wanted to blow Adam for a long time, before he even knew what Mr Lambert's first name was. He wants to blow Adam for the first time now that they’re alone, wants to get his mouth all over Adam, wants to try and get Adam's big dick into his throat, see if he can take it all or not.   
　  
Adam gets to his feet, helps Tommy scramble back on the bed, till his whole body's on the bed. He gets to watch Adam strip off his jeans and that's a sight he'll never be sick of seeing. Adam gets on the bed on his hands and knees, crawling over Tommy till his dick’s right there and it's the first time he's done it like this, from this angle and he's a little worried that he won't be able to measure up to Adam's past lovers. Adam's not an uber-slut, but he knows he's had boyfriends, guys older and more experienced than Tommy and he doesn't want this to be bad, not after how good Adam was. He tries to swallow his nerves and then he runs his tongue along the underside of Adam's shaft. When Adam moans, it eases his nerves a little and he opens his mouth wide, gets a hand on his hip and encourages Adam to thrust, to set the pace. He trusts Adam not to give him more than he can handle. He wants Adam to fuck his mouth, knows that Adam won't choke it. When Adam starts thrusting shallow little fucks into Tommy's mouth, Tommy moans. He loves the way this feels, Adam above him, his body surrounding Tommy, his dick warm and perfect as Adam fucks his mouth. So when Adam pulls out and moves till they’re face to face, Tommy doesn't really get it.  
　  
"I don't want to come in your mouth, not this time. I want to fuck you, can I?" Adam asks and Tommy's sure that's a question that he will never say no to.  
　  
"Get the lube, can we? I wanna, can we do it bare again?" He doesn't hate condoms, had always used them before, it had never even accured to him not to use a condom. But then the second time he'd coaxed Adam into losing control and he'd sent Adam to get lube, but hadn't had any condoms. He hadn't planned it, but once he realized he didn't have one, he hadn't wanted to stop and he'd kind of liked the idea of Adam's come in him and he had liked it, the way it felt when they were fucking, when Adam came; he loved it all. He hasn't ever trusted anyone to be telling the truth when they say they’re clean, but he knows Adam wouldn't lie to him, wouldn't risk hurting Tommy by giving him something, even if he only maybe thought there was a chance he had something.  
　  
Adam moves without saying anything, comes back with a bottle from his draw but no condom, and Tommy can't help but smile about getting his own way. He likes that Adam trusts him back, even though he kind of had a bit of a rep back when he was in school, but he's not even kissed anybody else since he started crushing on Adam, long before he even knew Adam wanted him back. He spreads his legs, lets Adam get between them, slick fingers circling his hole, one pushing in slow, a second following quickly when Adam realizes he's already open a little from being rimmed and he's really fucking relaxed too, wants this, like crazy bad. He'd try and talk Adam into fucking him after two, but knows it won't do any good. Even when they skipped foreplay, Adam was still careful when it came to prep, no matter how much Tommy begged. He might have coaxed Adam into fucking him sooner than Adam had planned, but they still did it Adam's way.   
　  
The push of three fingers doesn't really hurt, maybe burns, but just a little, kind of feels like a good burn, it makes him moan and babble out shit, like ‘more’ and ‘Adam’ and senseless curse words. He's so fucking ready for more, his dick jerking whenever Adam hits his prostate and he feels like he's desperate for it. Before Adam, he hadn't liked bottoming that much, but so far it's been nothing but incredible and he just wants more of it. He's not saying he wouldn't maybe want to top Adam someday, but right now all he wants is for Adam to be inside him, making him scream like he said he was going to.   
　  
"Adam, I'm ready, please, want you so bad, need to come, but I want you inside me first, please." When it comes to Adam he has no shame, doesn't need it. They both like it when he begs, he knows Adam likes seeing that Tommy really, really wants this, wants him.   
　  
"Baby, shhh, it'll be okay, I'll take care of you, just hold on." And then Adam's fingers are gone, replaced by the blunt pressure of his dick and Tommy's moving toward Adam, trying to get more, but Adam has a hold on his hips and he sets the pace, sinking slowly into Tommy, inch by inch, making Tommy's whole body feel like it's strung tight like a bow.  
　  
Then Adam's all the way inside him and Tommy wants more, wants it all, no more slow and he begs for it and Adam starts moving, whispering soft praise into Tommy's ear, pressing hot kisses to his neck, his cock slicked up and thrusting easily, his body moving in waves, pushing into Tommy, pulling out and Tommy's getting louder and louder. He totally loses it when Adam gets a hand on his dick and he comes after maybe two jacks of Adam's hand, making the space between them slicker and Adam bites into his shoulder half way through and the sharp pain somehow mixes with the pleasure and he's screaming the way Adam said he would. He all but collapses under Adam, trying to keep moving with Adam, make it good for him till he comes too. Adam groans, moaning Tommy's name into the sensitive skin of his neck.   
　  
Adam pulls out carefully and gets off the bed, disappears and comes back with the come cleaned off his skin, a cloth in his hand to clean up Tommy, and Tommy lets Adam manhandle him, take care of him. Adam ditches the cloth and gets in bed, gets the covers over them both and pulls Tommy into position till they’re spooning. He doesn't mind at all that Adam's the big spoon; he kind of likes it, a lot.  
　  
"Told you I'd make you scream, baby." Adam smiles, kissing just behind his ear. It makes him shiver.  
　  
"Umm, knew you would." Adam's never been all talk, anything he says he'll do, he does, and Tommy is very happy with that. It's the first time he's gotten to stay with Adam after and he likes it. It had kind of bothered him always having to run off after and it took away from the buzz of the amazing sex a little. He'd known he wasn't just a sex toy to Adam, but it's nice, for the first time, to be able to lay in Adam's arms after they've fucked, enjoying the afterglow instead of trying to make it seem like nothing had happened.  
　  
"I love you, Mr Ratliff." Adam says softly, and Tommy turns his head enough to brush a soft kiss to Adam's lips.  
　  
"I love you, too, Mr Lambert." Even if he can't tell anyone else yet, he can finally say it to Adam whenever he wants. It feels weird now that he was scared of saying it before, when it shouldn't have been scary at all. He loves and trusts Adam and Adam loves and trusts him back. It might be a secret, but it's also kind of perfect. For now, he can just lie in Adam's arms. He'll worry about the world tomorrow, but right now, Adam is his world.  
　  
The End.


End file.
